Gaara's heart
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Gaara helps Sakura get over losing a small patient. Gaa/saku
1. Chapter 1

Ok here it is!!! I edited it so if it's a tad bit different its ok, I barely did anything.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara opened his eyes and surroundings coming back to him.

_Oh yeah I remember now,I got in a car accident and..got rushed to the hospital?_

A pink haired nurse walked in and started fiddling with the metal table with tools and such on it. She turned around with a needle in one hand and green goop in the other.

She smiled at Gaara, who shuddered, and walked to his right. A little girl around 4 or 5 was crying. "Shh, Shh now Asuto-chan. This won't hurt a bit, unless you want it too." The pink haired kunoichi said softly.

Asuto stopped sobbing for a second and smiled softly, "Really Sakura-sama? It won't hurt?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hold out your right arm please and when I'm about to put the needle in, hold your breath and think about your father."

Asuto nodded and thought about her father. "Ok ready?" Sakura said softly. Asuto nodded and held her breath still thinking about her father.

After 5 seconds Sakura drew back and smiled fondly at the little girl.,"I'm done now Asuto-chan. I'll bring a lollipop and a band aid. Oh and a drink if you want. What type of lollipop and drink?"

Asuto smiled big and pondered."Can I have blueberry and rainbow lollipops and a sprite please?" Sakrua nodded, "I'll bring everything in a moment,while you wait read this alright? I'll be right next door tending to that man."

Asuto smiled again and picked up a Dr. Seuss book and giggled at the cat on the front. Sakura nodded and walked over to Gaara. She grabbed a board and read what happened to him and what was wrong on with him.

"You had a 4 car pile up, ending with a head injury, leg injury and an arm injury. Shouldn't be hard to fix!" She smiled and walked out the room.

She came back 5 minutes later with a silver tray, its contents were:

2 lollipops

a band-aid

a cottonball

wipes

a needle

coffee

a card(like an advertisement thingy?except its to get a specific nurse)

She walked over to the little girl and sat down beside her."Hows the reading?"She asked."I don't know what this word is and its..b-u-g-g-i-n-g me!"She bit her lip.

"Sound it out,M-o-n-k-e-y. What does that spell?" She asked. "Money!" She smiled. "No..here.I'll make the sound and an action of it and you try to guess it!" Sakura smiled.

She stood up and made a REALLY close monkey noise, she scratched her head and smiled. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"A MONKEY!" Asuto exclaimed. "Ye, good job! Hold out your right arm so I can put the cotton ball on it with the band-aid and then I'll give you a sucker!"

Asuto held out her right arm, awaiting her suckers. Sakura put the cotton ball on the very small bleeding dot, then put the band-aid over it so it wouldn't move.

"WOW! You did better then a 34 year old did! Here's your 2 suckers! I'll sign you out tomorrow, you have to stay overnight because of the symptoms. Alright?" Sakura asked. Asuto nodded vigilantly (I think that's what it means and spelled) and walked over (more like skipped) to her bed and laid down.

Sleep came easy for the young girl. Sakura smiled and walked over to Gaara, "Where does it hurt sir?" She asked politely.

Gaara, being Gaara just pointed. "Ahh, no talking ehh? Ok,your head and leg hurt? Thats it?" She asked. Gaara nodded and lifted his right arm showing her it didn't hurt.

"What does the pain feel like?"Sakrua sked,knowing he'd have to speak."Needles."He smirked when she frowned, expecting to get more then 1 word.

She sighed and left the room. She came back in with another tray, it held a cereal bar,pills,water/coffee and another nurse card.

"Oh yeah! Asuto here's the card I remembered to give you,if you want me to be your doctor come here and show them this card, they'll call for me and I'll be here for you alright?"She half yelled.

Asuto nearly asleep nodded and smiled. Then dozed off. Sakura turned back to Gaara and gently put her hand on his head.

He,on instinct,batted it sighed,"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Gaara."She said.

He smirked," What's the hard way?" He asked. "I forcefully hold you down and make you be still so I can wipe your head where the blood it and carefully do my procedure or the easy way where you sit still and I still do the procedure." She smiled.

He pondered for a minute, thinking his sand would stop anyone who tried to touch him with a needle. Sakura took this time to dampen the cloth and wipe his bloody head, and ring it out afterwards. In a few seconds, she was done.

"Finally saw it my way ehh?" She was amazed,the other doctor that tried that nearly died from Gaara, but here this nurse comes with a cloth and managed to evade the sand (or the sand just didn't react) and clean him.

"How did you do that? The other doctors couldn't even touch me!" Gaara's mouth was slightly agape. She put her index finger under his chin and pushed up, closing his mouth.

"I'm just good at it I guess. Heres a cereal bar, coffee and some pills. Swallow the pills with the coffee alright? You will eat the cereal bar."She smiled and walked over to Asuto's bed.

She tucked her in and fluffed her lightly kissed her cheek and walked over to Gaara sighed,"Going to do this one the hard way to ehh?" She smirked at him.

"Yep,and you won't make me eat way I'm gonna open my mouth to a pill."He clsoed his mouth.

"Really?Ever had your first kiss yet?If not then get ready."She smirked at his expression.

She put the liquid pills in her mouth and lightly squeezed it,making it pop in her leaned over the side of the bed and pressed her lips against his,pouring the medicine into his mouth.

He swallowed unable to do anything else and stared at shrugged."Harder way or way was is my card,ask for me tomorrow if you night Gaara-kkuunn."She giggled.

She turned out Asuto's light and walked out of the room.

I hope it wasn't crappy! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-----

Next Day

Gaara wakes up and yawns. He stretches and sleepily rubs his eyes. When he opens them he sees a pair of emeralds staring at him.

He looks straight into those eyes and says...."What are you staring at?"

Sakura smirks,"Gotcha to talk atleast." He scowls, "Why do you want me to talk so much? Its not like my voice is 'cute' of anything! I am a monster, learned to love myself and only myself."He says flatly

"Oh you are now are you?I don't see a monster.I see a handsome man wanting,no scratch that,begging for I'm free and into you a bit."She scratched his head,transferring this new data.

It hit him like a bullet to a liked him!"You..like me?"He pondered,"Yep,do you like me?"She asked.

He was slightly taken aback by her he wondered..."Hmm...I think I do..."He looked at her for a was smiling but was busy with fiddling tools.

She grabbed a small needle with pink goop and walked to sat down beside him and said,"This will not hurt I put the needle in you hold your breath and think about something or someone you ,ready."She inserted the needle into his leg and well..he didn't have tiem to think,"All done."

"How do you do it so fast?!" He muttered angrily."I'm just good at ,your free to leave tomorrow.I have to check on Asuto,she hasn't woken up yet."

Sakura stood up and walked over to Asuto. She was pale. Sakura place a hand on her face and had to jerk it back it was so cold,"Oh no..no no no.."

She started to panic, Asuto's heart rate was dropping and her breathing was too shallow.

Gaara was watching her, movements intently. He couldn't get up because his legs were weak. Sakura calmed herself and went into doctor mode.

She stared into Asuto's closed eye lids and placed Asuto's hands on her shoulders. "Asuto-chan,if you can hear me sqeeze my shoulders." She felt a light squeeze on her shoudlers.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Squeeze once for yes and twice for no alright?"

Sqeeze.

"Do you feel pain?"

Sqeeze.

"Where? Squeeze once for the heart, squeeze twice for the arms,squeeze 3 times for the legs and four times for the stomach."

Sqeeze.

Sakura looked at the heart rate, her heartbeat was going down. She was going to die..soon.

Sakura's eyes welled with tears as she thought about her father, how he had lost his wife in a car accident. How he wouldn't want to lose his only daughter.

Sakura went back to doctor mode. She tied her hair in a ponytail, put on some gloves and started CPR.

She did it 2 times before she had to stop. Her beat was at 5 beats a minute. Time seemed to slow down as her heart beat stopped and her hands fell off Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura stood there silently crying over the little girl who yesterday was the best patient ever,but now..a slightly warm body.

Sakura picked up Asuto's body and walked past Gaara,tears in her walked out of the room and down the stairs."Doctor..she died."Sakrua started crying really hard.

All the nurses cam and surrounded her asking her how she died,"L-later I'll tell y'all. I'll go call her father and bury her."

She walked outside,visible for Gaara to see her walked to the cemetery in front of the hospital and kneeled down.

She was kneeling down in front of her mothers grave. Her mother died from a severe heart attack, just like Asuto.

She set Asuto's small lifeless body on her mothers tombstone and got a shovel.

She went over to Asuto's mother's grave and started digging beside finished digging it when Asuto's father came and was all cheery, he hadn't heard the news yet.

"Hows my little angel today Doctor Sakura?"He looked up and him and started crying,she finally got a hold of herself and said,"S-sir she..she..died in the hospital...I tried to save her but she kept slipping out of my grasp.."She started weeping again.

Asuto's father stood there staring at Sakura.."M-my baby...died?And you could've saved her?!?"He yelled."No I couldn't sir..if I could have she'd be standing here right now.."

Asuto's father was in rage."_You killed my baby!?_!"He roared and ran at was already ready when he sent a punch her way.

She grabbed it and rammed him in the ribs,not hard enough to break them,yet not soft enough to not hurt.

He coughed up a crimson liquid and saw Sakura's eyes wide open staring at Asuto.

He looked to where Sakura was staring at, visibly cringing. He wiped the blood from his mouth stepped away from Sakura. He bowed his head, for right in front of them was…

Not the best cliffy in the world but oh well! Reviews make me think 


	3. Chapter 3

This will be short beings I don't really want to write it,review please!

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura smiled, obviously relieved. Tsunade was glaring intently at the man who tried to attack her apprentice. "Who is this, Sakura-chan?" Tsunade hissed. Sakura glanced sideways at Asuto's father, "His..daughter..died today Tsunade-shishou. He's grieving."

Akimichi's eyes opened wide at Sakura, clearly surprised she was sticking up for him. "Then _why_ was he trying to hit _you_?" Tsunade jeered. She frowned, "I couldn't save her, it was too late." Tsunade's expression softened considerably, "Oh..I'm sorry for your loss. But you can't take it out on my apprentice, Akimichi-san."

Akimichi bowed, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. It will not happen again." Sakura smiled and patted his back softly, but it still made him fall forward some. He smiled up at Sakura, then bowed once more at Tsunade.

He looked at Asuto's grave and let out a shaky breath. "Don't worry, I'm sure they would want you to be happy. Find another woman and be happy, for them." Sakura murmured softly. She turned around and walked back inside. Sakura flashed up the steps and into Gaara's room.

She glanced at Gaara, who was staring at her carefully, and went to clean Asuto's area. "I could have saved her..all I had to do was check her vitals every hour and she'd still be here.." She sobbed silently.

He mustered all of his strength to stand up and walked to Sakura, thinking of what he was about to do. He placed his arms around her waist and leaned against her, supporting himself on her. She leaned back and let the tears flow.

"You couldn't have done anything else, you made her last few hours happy and that's all that matter." Her murmured in her hear. He rubbed soothing circles on the thighs, her sobs softening.

She stopped crying a few minutes later and twisted around, reaching up to kiss him tenderly. They stayed like what for a while, enjoying eachother's presence. Suddenly, Sakura said, "Take me on a date." His eyebrow went up and he shook his head.

"No need too. Plus there's really no reason too." He said bluntly. "Kissing contest. If I win, you take me on a date-" Sakura started,but Gaara intervened, "If I win I get to take you home and we'll have fun."

He pushed her against the wall, effectively shutting her up and kissed her. His tongue won dominance and he breathed." I win."

Sakur pouted, "No fair." He shrugged, "Life isn't fair."

She brightened considerably before replying darkly, "Thanks for agreeing to take me on a date Gaara-kun." He was bewildered.

"What? I said no such thing." She smiled seductively, "Of course you did."

He gulped.

"You know what?"

"What Gaara-kun?"

"You're a money abuser."

She smiled, "Yes but it's not _my_ money."

Ok I hope it was ok

Sorry for it being short but I'm in a hurry and really wanted to just get this chapter over with


End file.
